


Heavy

by disreputabledog



Series: Prompted Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, FYSL Hotter Than Hell Fanwork Exchange, Fanart, Gen, Hunter Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/pseuds/disreputabledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://thedisreputabledog.tumblr.com/post/55124631918/fysl-exchange-hotter-than-hell-2013-prompter">Prompt</a>: Role reversal AU. Sam Winchester is the most wanted angel in all of Heaven and Hell, and Lucifer Morningstar is the hunter chosen to find and kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/gifts).



> Drawn and written for [Laurie](http://samaelmorningstar.tumblr.com/) for the [FYSL](fuckyeahsamlucifer.tumblr.com) Hotter Than Hell Fanwork Exchange.

"So, you’ve caught me," said the man—the angel—in the white suit. “But can you keep me, I wonder." Seeming to ignore the ring of holy fire surrounding him, he pulled a red rose from fucking  _nowhere_  and raised the bloom in a kind of salute.

Lucifer swallowed, tightening his grip on his knife. Had the hunt been too easy? Was this creature merely taunting him and not trapped at all? He shook his head to clear it. Not possible. When he had accepted this assignment, the recruiter had specified that the holy oil and the shining blade were all that was necessary to trap and dispatch Sam Winchester. Heaven had given him the job because he was the best hunter on Earth, and if the Host couldn’t accomplish a simple two-part kill, that wasn’t his problem. Everyone knew angels were dicks. Lucifer was looking forward to rubbing this hunt in their smug faces.

"Well? Shall we get down to business or are you going to just tease me all night?" 

With a growl, Lucifer stepped close to the flames, careful not to cross their line. Winchester didn’t move away, still smiling gently at him and twirling his rose. One quick thrust and this would be over and he could go home and get paid. For some reason, though, he hesitated. He normally wasn’t picky about the things he ganked in his line of work; if you killed humans, Lucifer Morningstar would come for you eventually. Not a difficult concept. But there was something about this creature that he was loath to end in fire and blood.

Winchester smiled a little wider as he hesitated. “You know, Lucifer—can I call you Lucifer? Mr. Morningstar is so formal—I like you. You’ve got spunk. I can work with that."

Halfway through rolling his eyes, Lucifer struck without further warning, aiming for center body mass. He hardly knew what was happening as Winchester casually side-stepped to avoid the knife. Lucifer barely managed to stay upright and avoid stumbling into the circle of burning oil. A circle that no longer contained his quarry.

He whirled to see Sam Winchester standing behind him, casually peeling the petals off the rose and tossing them toward the flames. 

"The thing is, the oil and the blade work on angels, and I’m something else now. Something new. I should scatter your atoms on the solar wind for daring to raise your hand to me, but as I said, I like you.

The last thing Lucifer saw was Winchester touching two fingers to his forehead.

* * *

Sam caught the hunter as he fell and swept him into his arms. Lucifer’s sleeping form was heavy with grief, anger, despair, and loneliness, but deep within his soul the spark of something greater that had first intrigued Sam still shone for those who had eyes to see it.

"We will be magnificent together, you’ll see," Sam murmured. And with a flutter of wingbeats the old barn was as dark and cold as if they had never come.


End file.
